Jar Of Hearts
by HouseOfAnubisFreakLover
Summary: Jerome wants Patricia back. Patricia writes a song about him breaking her haert. she hates him so he will never get her back. the story is better than the summery. longest one i have probably ever written.


**Hi! I just want to say that I will be doing more Patrome, Jara, Amfie, and all that jazz as well. I an listened to the song Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri and I absolutely loved it. This song fic one shot is for Patrome cause I saw a movie playing in my head while I was listening to if and I just had to write it. I think you guys have been waiting long enough for me to do Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood, and I am proud to say that it will be up later today or tomorrow or sometime this week! If you have not seen the music video for the song Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri, you need to see it. This song is probably going to be stuck in my head for the rest of the month. Also, I am excited for the new episode of Secret Life Of The American Teenager today. If you read my profile, you see it says that I am obsessed with Pretty Little Liars, well I am also obsessed with that show too. I think the Adrian's baby dies but I hope not. If it does, I might cry. Oh and one little fun fact about me, in the season finale of HOA, when Nina kissed Fabian, I screamed. Well not screamed but squealed loudly. I couldn't stop smiling. I was smiling like a maniac. I had that smile for about an hour or two. Yep. Okay, here is Jar Of Hearts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or Christina Perri or her song called Jar Of Hearts.**

I went to the auditorium in the school cause I didn't want to see Jerome or anyone at the time. We had just broke up a few months ago and then wanted to talk. He was with Mara but he said he needed to stay after school for some prank he had gotten in trouble for. He lied to her cause he wanted to see me. I still cant believe one of my best friends was dating my ex, but that's besides the point. When me and Jerome broke up, it was a really messy fight.

*FLASHBACK*

Jerome: "NO! I DIDN'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN. SHE IS THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!'

Patricia: "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU PULL AWAY FROM HER? WHY DID YOU KEEP KISSING HER? HUH?" I said, not yelling, but, loudly. Loud enough that he could hear the hurt I felt.

Jerome: "I-I don't know."

Patricia: "So you don't know? YOU don't know WHY? YOU don't know WHY YOU kept KISSING HER?"

Jerome: "I-I-"

Patricia: "I will never forgive you. EVER. And if you think Sandy is a better kisser and girlfriend than I am, why don't YOU be HER boyfriend? WE ARE OVER!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I started to play the piano. I played a piece I wrote myself and lyrics to go with it. I wrote the song in study hall. I had nothing to study for and that was on my mind so I just started to write down lyrics.

_I know I cant take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

I cant believe I was so stupid

I regret it all

I'm no longer your ghost

You lost your love

_And I learned to live half a life_

_And now you want me one more time_

I learned to live without you

You should do the same

You want me back

Well that is not going to happen

_And who you think you are_

_Running around leaving scares_

_Collecting your Jar Of Hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

What do you think you are doing

You left scares when you broke my heart

You just keep collecting your Jar Of Hearts

You kept tearing my love apart

_Youre gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me _

_Who do you think you are_

Your so cold

From the ice inside you

don't come back for me

Who do think you are

_I hear your asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

You ask me everyday where am I

When you find me I will say no

I have grown up

To know all your foolish games

To go back in your arms

_And I learned to live half a life_

_And now you want me one more time_

I lived without you for so long

You should have learned your lesson

You want me back

But it will be know every time

_And who do you think you are _

_Running around leaving scares_

_Collecting your Jar Of Hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

Who do you think you are

You leave scares for every girl

If you do this to Mara

You will tear her love for you apart

_Your gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

You are just pure… there isn't even a word to describe it

You wont get me back ever

Who do you think you are

You should have thought who you were messing with in the first place

_Dear it took so long to feel alright_

_Remember how to put the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now your back_

_You don't get to get me back_

I wish we never have kissed

You broke every promise that you made me

You said you would never hurt me

But you did

If you do that same thing to Mara or anyone else

You wont get them back

Or Mara

Or me even

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scares_

_Collecting your Jar Of Hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_Youre gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_don't come back for me_

_don't come back for me (x2)_

_Who do you think you are (x3)_

When you said that you wanted to meet me

I wanted to

My head said go for I

My heart said don't let him hurt you again

My heart knew better

So I didn't come back

**There! Done Finally! Now, I just have to wait for Secret Life to come on and then today will be complete. I will have Patricia's outfit thingy on my profile in a bit or so. Oh and Before He Cheats will not be Fabina. The couple I will pick is a surprise… WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! (evil laugh!) I can be crazy sometimes but I'm usually like that. Anyway, I will do the song Arms also by Christina Perri sometime this week too. I might not do Amfie just because 1) they go together and 2) I don't have a song for them. Only like 3 songs. Also I will be doing Fabina A LOT so watch out for those as well. As they say in Slovak (I take French. I'm 12 years old and we have something called specials and one of them is French I don't know why but my school is like that but I will continue to take French through all grades I am in. and I will take Spanish as well. And no I am not taking French class through all grades I'm in cause on HOA the students took French class. In England the 2 main languages are English and French. We had to do a project and my friend is part British (no she does not have an accent) and on her poster it had that as the 2 main lanuages. Enough of my rambling) Zbohom. I hope that is right cause Google translate isn't always right. Bye!**


End file.
